Le complexe de Dieu
by leulade
Summary: Si vous êtes des fans inconditionnel les de Jack Harkness, surtout ne lisez pas. Si vous êtes susceptible quand à la religion, idem. Vous êtes prévenus ! Angst, humour et grincement de dents. Jack/Ianto. ONE SHOT. À lire avec du recul! COMPLETE.


Disclaimer : Hélas, ils sont la propriété de Russel T Davies et la BBC et pas à moi!

.

**Si vous êtes des fans inconditionnel(les) de Jack Harkness, surtout ne lisez pas. Si vous êtes susceptible quand à la religion, idem. Vous êtes prévenus !**

.

**_Juste eu envie de me défouler un peu. J'adore Torchwood et je suis une fervente adepte du Jack/Ianto mais parfois Jack m'agace alors j'ai voulu m'amuser un peu. Surtout ne pas prendre au premier degré. HUMOUR, ANGST ET GRINCEMENT DE DENTS. À lire avec du recul._**

**_ Et surtout, surtout, pas taper sur l'auteur!_**

.

Le complexe de Dieu

.

Hello Jack, on est tes collègues, pas tes disciples et malgré ce que tu crois tu n'es pas le Messie! Bon, bien sûr tu es immortel et c'est vrai que cette capacité que tu as de ressusciter peut te donner des idées mais tu dois savoir que n'est pas Dieu qui veut. Je suis certain que tu rêves de te faire crucifier entre deux voleurs en lâchant avec ta faconde habituelle une de ces envolées lyriques dont tu as le secret. Mais non, tu ne peux pas, l'idée est déjà prise, désolé pour toi. Y'en a un qui a déjà déposé le brevet pour ça mais tu peux trouver autre chose, tu n'es pas bête non plus...

Tu ne doutes jamais de toi, même quand on baise. Je suis certain qu'à chaque fois que tu éjacules en moi tu as le sentiment de me gratifier d'un immense honneur. Je reçois le divin nectar. Je me demande comment cela se fait que tu ne m'ais pas encore demandé de me prosterner à tes pieds. Remarque, c'est peut-être pour cela que je me retrouve si souvent à genoux devant toi à te faire des fellations. Je me dis qu'un jour tu vas lever les mains et chantonner un truc genre "tout ce qui vient de Moi est béni!" en lâchant ton sperme dans ma bouche.

Tu as pris Owen pour Lazare et à trop jouer avec le feu tu l'as ressuscité lui aussi. Mais pas de pot pour notre collègue, il ne peut y avoir qu'un Dieu. Donc tu as réussi à bâcler le travail et tu en a fait une espèce de mort-vivant, un zombie triste et malheureux. Ce qui me plait c'est que finalement lui est mort en héros, _définitivement_ en héros, chose qui ne t'arrivera jamais.

Pauvre Owen ! Je t'entends encore lui asséner un "je te pardonne" absolument biblique et je le revois s'écrouler en pleurs dans tes bras, toi lui donnant l'absolution, l'assurant de sa rémission malgré qu'il ait ouvert la Faille sans ton sacro-saint assentiment.

Et Tosh...Si douce, si bonne. Bon, je reconnais que tu l'as sortie de son trou, c'est une bonne chose que tu as faite mais c'était parce que tu avait besoin d'elle. Faut pas se leurrer, t'as pas fait ça par bonté d'âme. Pourtant elle t'était si reconnaissante, une vraie Marie de Béthanie! Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aurait oint les pieds de parfum pour les essuyer ensuite avec sa chevelure si tu lui avais demandé. Heureusement pour elle tu n'y as pas pensé.

Tu sais quoi, Jack ? C'était un véritable être humain, cette femme. Je l'ai beaucoup aimée.

Et Gwen...Ça a dû vraiment t'amuser de jouer au chat et à la souris avec elle. Enfin...jusqu'au jour où elle en a eu marre et a fait son choix. Putain, j'étais mort de rire quand j'ai vu ta tête au hub, lorsque tu as découvert qu'elle s'était fiancée avec Rhys!

Jack Harkness le cul par terre. Au sens figuré bien sûr!

Je t'ai vu passer de longs moments assis à ton bureau, pensif, te demandant certainement comment cela était possible. Elle en avait préféré un autre à toi ? Il existait dans ce monde quelqu'un _capable _de faire ça ?

Cela s'appelle une douche froide, Jack. Enfin, dans ce cas une douche glacée. Va falloir t'en remettre quand même, c'est comme ça la vraie vie, Capitaine, on obtient pas toujours ce que l'on veut. J'en suis la preuve vivante.

Dis Jack, t'as jamais pensé à écrire ta Bible à toi ? Tu pourrais l'appeler "Le Monde selon Harkness" ou bien le "New New Testament", ce serait pas mal, peut-être plus moderne, avant-gardiste même. Tu pourrais ainsi dispenser ta sainte parole, tes pensées d'une grande profondeur spirituelle genre "une bite vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras", "je suis une bête au lit" ou bien "j'ai un régime de bananes entier dans le slip".

Tu aurais tes propres commandements:

_-Tu baiseras comme tu respireras._

_-Les emmerdeurs tu retconneras_

_-Tes collègues en zombies tu transformeras._

_-Tes amants tu tromperas._

_-Quand tu en auras envie tu disparaitras._

Et ceux destinés aux autres, tes pauvres disciples:

_-Je suis l'Immortel, ton Dieu_

_-Tu m'adoreras et m'honoreras._

_-Tu travailleras sept jours sur sept pour Torchwood et jamais ne te plaindras._

_-Le hub tu astiqueras._

_-La Faille tu surveilleras._

_-Le café sans relâche tu feras._

_-Ton cul quand je le voudrais tu présenteras._

Tu peux réciter le verbe retconner à tous les temps: Je retconnes, je retconnais, je retconnerai etc... Bref, un bon moyen de te débarrasser de ceux qui t'emmerdent. Il faut vraiment se prendre pour un Dieu pour s'arroger le droit d'effacer des tranches de vie de la mémoire des gens.

Je pourrais aussi mentionner cette mission dont tu te sens investi : Sauver la Terre de la menace extraterrestre. Que c'est généreux de la part d'un homme qui n'est même pas de cette planète! Quelle abnégation! Remarque je ne vois pas trop bien ce que tu pourrais faire ailleurs, même ton Docteur bien-aimé ne s'y est pas trompé.

Qu'est ce que cela fait de tenir tant de pouvoir entre ses mains ? Le pouvoir de vie et de mort? Le pouvoir de voler la mémoire des autres ? D'être au dessus des nations, des gouvernements, comme tu te plais à le répéter? D'être au-dessus des règles de la société, de penser que tu as droit à tant de considération et de privilèges ? De te croire infaillible?

Que ressent-on quand on sacrifie une petite fille, même pour sauver la Terre ? Un sentiment de devoir accompli ? De la souffrance ? Une sensation de pouvoir extraordinaire ?

OK, je suis peut-être un peu injuste sur ce coup-là, fallait surement le faire. Je me demande quand même si tu as fait preuve de courage ou d'indifférence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne t'imagine pas plus que ça miné par le remord. Tu dois juste avoir le sentiment du devoir accompli.

Ah j'en ai encore à dire! Tu connais l'expression "User les miroirs à force de se regarder dedans"? Encore une chose dont tu as bien conscience, c'est ta beauté. C'est vrai, tu as un beau visage, des yeux superbes, une mâchoire dont tu n'es pas peu fier et un sourire ravageur. T'es bien foutu en plus.

Tant mieux pour moi.

Pas étonnant que tu aies finalement développé le complexe de Dieu. À quelque part ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu n'as pas eu l'humilité nécessaire pour y résister, c'est pas donné à tout le monde cette qualité-là. N'est pas humble qui veut.

Ah l'orgueil, l'orgueil !

Et cette satisfaction dont tu fais montre, sans arrêt. Cette mansuétude... Je te revois encore me regarder de haut ramasser les ordures du hub avec mon sac en plastique noir après la mort de Lisa. Putain, vraiment symbolique de ce que tu es. Toi tu mets jamais les mains dans la merde, hein? On te verra jamais un sac poubelle à la main, ça ferait tache.

Et tu t'es offert le luxe de me pardonner ma trahison. Mon Dieu! ou plutôt, Mon Jack! Comme tu as dû te sentir magnanime et grand ! À ce moment là tu n'as pas senti quelque chose planer au-dessus de ta tête ?comme une auréole par exemple ?

Paternaliste, condescendant, narcissique, imbu de ta personne, tu te penses irrésistible. Bon, ce qui m'emmerde c'est que tu l'es quand même, je dois bien le reconnaitre. Ce doit être à cause de ces foutus phéromones du 51 ème siècle. Tu en profites et ils te sont fichtrement utiles vu que tu vis la queue en avant. Le sexe, le sexe, le sexe...à la fin, excuse-moi mais c'est soulant.

Tu as aussi peu confiance en toi que tu te sentes obligé de flirter à tout va, de tester sans arrêt ton pouvoir de séduction, de te vanter de tes prouesses sexuelles, de nous régaler de tes ébats avec tout ce qui bouge, homme, femme, alien ? Avec tout ce qui ne bouge pas également. Je suis sûr que tu es capable de te taper un réverbère, ou un tronc d'arbre. D'ailleurs tu l'as certainement déjà fait.

Et malgré tout cela, Harkness, je t'aime. C'est con. Je suis un con mais je suis amoureux de toi. Tu as tué la femme que j'aimais, tu me baises quand tu en as envie, tu me trompes sans vergogne. D'accord, je reconnais que je prends bien mon pied moi-aussi. Tiens, une chose que je peux te concéder à propos de déité c'est que tu baises comme un Dieu.

Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. Je mourrais pour toi. Ouais, je sais, je suis pathétique mais je suis accro. Tu es ma drogue, tu me fascines. Je t'aime, je te hais, je t'aime.

Que veux-tu, l'amour ça ne se commande pas.

Un jour ce sera fini pour moi, plutôt tôt que tard. On vit pas vieux à Torchwood. Je me dis que si j'ai un peu de chance je mourrais dans tes bras. Voilà une pensée qui alimenterait ton orgueil. Déjà que tu as bien conscience de ta valeur.

Je me demande si dans des milliards d'années tu auras encore la grosse tête ?

.

FIN


End file.
